Dimitri Rascalov
Dimitri Rascalov - Jest głównym antagonistą Grand Theft Auto IV z 2008 roku, a także niewidocznym antagonistą w The Lost and Damned oraz The Ballad of Gay Tony. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się jako prawa ręka rosyjskiego gangstera Mikhaila Faustina, ale zdradził go, prosząc protagonistę Niko Bellica o zabicie go, zanim przystąpi do współpracy z innym rosyjskim bossem przestępczym Rayem Bulgarinem; ostatecznie zdradzając także Niko. Od tego czasu Dimitri został przywódcą rosyjskiej mafii. Został nowo utworzonym rosyjskim szefem zbrodni w Liberty City, który dodatkowo nawiązał wiele współpracy z szefami mafii, w tym Kennym Petroviciem, Giovanni Ancelotti, Rayem Bulgarinem i Jimmym Pegorino. Biografia Przeszłość Dimitri urodził się w 1969 roku w Związku Radzieckim - obecnie w Rosji. Walczył w armii radzieckiej podczas zimnej wojny. W pewnym momencie poznał Mikhaila Faustina i zaprzyjaźnił się z nim, być może dlatego, że obaj mieli projekt założenia Bratvy (imię rosyjskiej mafii). Obaj spędzili czas w tym samym syberyjskim więzieniu, a Dimitri bronił go przed innymi więźniami, zwłaszcza gwałcicielami. Stali się szylingami i „braćmi na całe życie”. W końcu stali się przestępcami po zwolnieniu z więzień i spędzali czas na sprzedawaniu „haszu turystom na Placu Czerwonym”. Rascalov był najwyraźniej wielokrotnie skazany za morderstwo, chociaż z pewnością zrobił to z pomocą swojego wspólnika Faustina. Około 1995 r. „Wykorzystali lukę w amerykańskim traktacie imigracyjnym” i przeprowadzili się z rodziną do Hove Beach, biednego sąsiedztwa w Liberty City, gdzie osiedliła się rosyjska diaspora. Mikhail stał się szanowanym i głównym gangsterem, który wyłudzał pieniądze z różnych sklepów w całym mieście, ale Dimitri został odsunięty na dalszy plan, jako prawa ręka i skarbnik Faustina. Według komputerów LCPD, Dimitri został aresztowany w 1998 r. Za wymuszenie i ponownie aresztowany w 2000 r. Za porwanie. Z biegiem lat Dimitri zauważył, że Mikhail spożywał alkohol i kokainę, co sprawiło, że był wyjątkowo paranoiczny i obelżywy wobec swojej żony, Ilyeny i jego samego, podczas gdy ci ostatni nadużywali środków przeciwbólowych, ale pozostali znacznie spokojniejsi i troskliwi niż Mikhail, stopniowo przejmując kierownictwo gangu. Co więcej, Dimitri wolał „grać według zasad”, co stawało się naprawdę trudne z powodu ciągłych starć Mikhaila oraz jego uzależnienia i postawy, które nie czyniły go lub Rascalova bardzo popularnym wśród gangsterów i ćpunów z Liberty City. To spowodowało, że Dimitri stał się coraz bardziej oddalony od Faustina. Wydarzenia z GTA IV Poznanie Niko Bellica Dimitri spotyka Niko kiedy on i niego kuzyn Roman zostali porwani przez Andrei'a za zabicie Vladimira Glebov'a. Rascalov chciał żeby kuzyni byli zabici, ale Faustin powiedział że byłoby lepiej gdyby Niko dla niego pracował, i Dimitri się zgadza. Po tym jak Mikhail postrzelił Romana, Dimitri się nim zaopiekował. Kiedy Niko mówi że zadanie które zlecili mu Rascalov i Faustin jest niemożliwe, Dimitri mówi mu że to problem Niko i Romana, a nie Dimitriego. Kiedy Mikhail każe Niko zabić syna Kenny Petrovic'a, Rascalov mówi że to zły pomysł, ale Lenny i tak umiera. Zdrada Rascalov później spotyka Bellic'a i mówi mu, że Kenny go oszczędzi jeśli Niko zabije Faustina. Nie wiadomo czy Dimitri kłamał czy nie, po Petrovic nic nie mówi do Dimitriego albo Niko. Jedną misję później zdradza Niko i ujawnia że jest przyjaciólmi z Ray'em Bulgarinem, przeciwnikiem Niko. Niko i niego przyjaciel Little Jacob uciekają, ale nie mogą zabić Ray'a i Dimitriego. Tego samego dnia, dom Romana został spalony. Chwile po tym jak zdradził bohatera, Dimitri stał się potężny w rosyjskiej mafii. Został aresztowany za próbowanie przynieść kokainę do Liberty City. Po tym jak on się schował w Bohan, Dimitri zapłacił klubie motocyklowym The Lost MC żeby porwali i zabili Romana ale Niko go uratował. Miesiąc później, Rascalov stał się przyjaciółmi z Giovanni'm Acelotti. Rodzina Pegorino zdała sobie z tego sprawę i zaczyna ukraść kokainę. Śmierć Pod koniec gry, Dimitri ma okazję sprzedać kokainę od Jimmy'ego Pegorino Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Gangsterzy Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Szantażyści Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Naciągacze Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Dilerzy narkotyków Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Bez akcji Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Paranoicy Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Społeczni darwiniści Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Słabi Kategoria:Handlarze broni Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Mafiosi en:Dimitri Rascalov Kategoria:Wymuszacze Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy